Twisted
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if instead of Bella being the daughter of Charlie she was Billy's. Growing up with Jacob as he brother, and living in LaPush. Would she phase to would she imprint would someone imprint on here and what about Edward and the cullens will she love edwad
1. Chapter 1

**16 years ago **

**Billy's Pov**

"Ok breath Sarah, get ready to push." The doctor said seriously as he watched my wife. I glanced down in my lap at my son Jacob who was watching Sarah as well. Rachel, and Rebecca was standing on each side of me with worried looks.

"Is momma ok?" Rachel asked looking up at me.

"She's going to be ok, don't worry." I said patting the top of her head, but my gaze moved back to my wife.

I noticed the color draining from her face, and her frantic panting, something wasn't right.

"Ok Sarah, push." The doctor commanded, and I cringed as she screamed out in agony.

Rachel, and Rebecca quickly went behind me with whimpers. Jacob quickly hid his face in the crook of my neck as the screaming continued.

I bit my lip as I watched Sarah withering in pain, she seemed to really be struggling desperately, but as the sound of a baby cry filled the air I sighed in relief.

The doctor moved quickly, handing the baby to the ready nurse.

"You're baby girl is good and healthy, congratulations." The nurse said with a smile.

Sarah raised her head a little at that and smiled a faint smile, but I could tell something was off.

"Isabella." She gasped, then suddenly her head fell back against the pillows.

I gasped in shock, and my heart exploded in agony. No this couldn't be happening.

I watched in torture as the doctor quickly ran to her side, and began to work on Sarah franticly.

"Code blue." He yelled, and doctors, and nurses came running and all of them began talking all at once and working over my wife.

Her heart monitor went to a straight line in seconds, and no matter how many times she had gotten zapped nothing worked.

Rachel, and Rebecca was crying loudly now in fear.

I held them to me, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"No." I moaned in pain. She was my everything, how could this happen.

I was frozen in my chair, I couldn't move a muscle as the doctors moved away from her lifeless body. "I'm sorry Mr. Black, there was nothing we could do." The doctor said looking at me with a look of sorrow on his face.

I swallowed at this, feeling my insides light on fire with pain, and sadness.

She was gone.

"But the baby appears to be fine." The nurse said walking over to me, and handed me a pink blanket.

I looked down at her, and gently stroked her tiny cheek with my finger.

The baby gave out a small coo at that and I felt warmth wash through me, taking most of the pain away from inside me.

This baby now was the most important thing to me, along with my other children.

Isabella was the last word Sarah had said, this would be her name.

"Welcome to the family Isabella." I said to her.

Rachel, and Rebecca peeked around me, and looked to the baby with curiosity.

"Hi Bella." Rebecca said with a smile at the baby.

I smiled at that.

"That's a perfect nickname." I said, and looked back down to Bella.

She was looking at Jacob at the moment, and made a squeal type noise. Jacob smiled at that, and his tiny hand went out to her, and gently touched her cheek.

"She's so small." Jacob said with a small smile.

"That's right, and you have to promise me that you'll look out for her." I said seriously.

Jacob nodded.

"I will for ever and ever." He said.

It was going to be hard raising two four year old girls, a two year old boy, and now a new born.

But it would be what Sarah would want, and I was prepared to do this.

**Five Years later**

**Jacob's Pov**

"Come on dad can we just go now." I whined as I glared down at the water.

"Stop complaining." Rachel sighed rocking the boat a little as she turned around to look at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Come on Jacob fishing isn't so bad." Dad said glancing over at me.

I sighed, and propped my fishing pull against the boat.

"Jake." A tiny voice said, and I looked over to see Bella stumbling over to me.

I beamed as I saw her, and picked her up, and set her in my lap with a grin.

"Hey Bells." I said.

She reached up, and took a handful of my hair, and gave it a gently tug.

I pretended to look hurt by this motion, and she giggled before letting it go.

And soon she was sliding out of m lap, and walked back over to Rachel, and Rebecca.

She sat right in between them, leaning on Rachel as she watched them fish.

If only mom was here to meet Bella, she would be so proud to see how much Bella had pulled this family closer together.

But I guess things did happen for a reason, even though I had know idea why that is.

All I knew was that I would be here for Bella no matter what.

**11 years later**

**Bella's Pov**

"Come on Bella hurry up we'll be late for school." Jacob's voice sounded from down stairs.

I sighed, and got up from my bed, quickly making my way down the stairs.

I grinned as I saw his impatient look.

"Calm down I'm here." I said rolling my eyes.

"What were you doing up there, I thought you died or something?" He asked as he led his way out to his old car.

"Just thinking, something you aren't familiar with." I said with a smirk.

He threw me a sarcastic laugh at that as we slid into the car.

"Funny sis funny." He said, and stared up the car.

As we drove down the roads of LaPush I couldn't help but sigh in calmness.

"So what is it, you eager to met up with you're little girlfriend today or something?" I asked, and laughed at his embarrassed look.

He glared at me.

"Samantha isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend." He said with an annoyed huff.

"Funny you knew who I was talking about." I said with a smug smirk.

Jacob reached over and gave me a shove.

I laughed.

Jacob then got an amused smirk of his own.

"Don't forget about you're little boyfriend Paul." He said and laughed as he watched my face warm.

"It's not like that, and you know it." I said narrowing my eyes at him with annoyance.

"Yeah, right, the bad ass tough guy, pays no attention to anyone but his friends, girls practically throwing themselves at him, but no he watches you like a hawk." Jacob said narrowing his eyes a little.

I glared at him now, my face going warmer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grumbled, and looked away from him in embarrassment.

Jacob chuckled, and messed my hair up a little.

"No need to pout baby sis, I was just teasing." He said, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I said turning to him a little.

But what he said did get me thinking again.

I have always had strange feelings towards Paul, but I never realized they were love until just recently.

The way he would just watch me, then when I met his gaze how he swiftly looked away and pretended it never even happen, it drove me nuts.

As Jacob pulled into the student parking lot I sighed. Well here we go.

**Please review if you think I should go on. I would very much like to hear you're thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul's Pov**

I sighed as I looked around at all the people walking past me. I glared at any curious look my way as I walked. As much as I loved having my reputation here it did get a little annoying.

I made my way over to Sam, and Jared who had been waiting for me at the picnic tables.

They grinned when they saw me.

"Hey Paul, it's about time you got here." Jared said as I flopped down on the picnic table beside him.

"Shut up, I slept in, running patrol all night is a bitch." I hissed at him, and he snickered.

"Tell me about it, I was there to, remember." He said giving my shoulder a shove.

Quickly I gave him a playful shove which pushed him all the way off the picnic table, and hit the ground.

Sam and I laughed loudly at this as he glared up at me.

"Not funny." He said standing up, and wiping himself off.

"Yeah it is, you have to admit." Sam said with a smug grin.

Jared mumbled at that.

I watched as two girls came walking over to us.

I rolled my eyes as I took them both in.

Both were blonde, looked about as smart as a shoe, and wearing the tightest, and shortest clothes I have ever seen. Both of them were ugly to me, while Jared, and Sam seemed to think differently.

"Hey Stacie, hi Connie." Jared said trying to get their attention, but they ignored him.

"Hi Paul, we were wondering if you were busy next weekend." Stacie said leaning forward a little to show of her cleavage.

I held back a gag at that, and backed away a little.

"I don't know, why?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little.

"Well you see we're throwing a party next weekend, and everyone knows it's not a real party unless you are there, so please come." Connie said, and handed me a piece of paper, with a ton of scribbling.

I rolled my eyes, and shoved it into my pocket.

"I'll check my calendar and get back to you." I said, and crossed my arms. The last thing I wanted to do was go party with whores.

"Ok great, see you Paul." Stacie said beaming, and began pulling Connie away, both of them squealing a little.

I groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong with you man, the hottest girls in school come invite you to a party, you're single, and you say you'll check you're calendar." Jared asked frowning at me.

"They aren't even the least bit attractive, you know I'm not interested in any of the girls here." I said glaring at him.

Sam and Jared looked at each other with a smirk.

"Except for her." Sam said nodding his head in the direction to a car that just parked.

I looked to see Jacob, and Bella Black popping out of the car. My eyes widened as I took in Bella's appearance. Her long soft-looking brown curl going all the way down to the middle of her back, and those brown eyes I could just get lost in. Her body was perfect, not fat, not to thin, curvy, yet tall, and graceful.

I struggled not to stare as she and Jacob began to walk to a tree; with a couple of people waiting for them.

I quickly shoved my feelings away, not quite such about them yet, and looked back to Sam, and Jared with a glare.

"I don't like Bella." I snapped.

They both rolled their eyes.

"Right Paul, we believe you, if you don't like her, then why don't you go over and talk to her." Sam said smugly looking at me.

I gulped at that, but tried to look indifferent.

"I thought you said we should stay away from most of the normal kids here, just incase they got suspicious." I said, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Well Jacob is going to phase, so I'm sure Billy, and Jake won't keep it all a secret from her, and I trust that she would never tell anyone. Knowing her brother is part of us." Sam said simply.

I grumbled at that, and stood up nervously.

"Fine." I grunted, and butterflies hit against the insides of my stomach.

Fuck no, I wasn't going to do this, I wasn't going to think like some kind of pansy. I quickly looked around for a way out of this, and finally when I spotted a nerd that I daily picked on I made a run for him.

"Hey Neil." I called out to him with a dark smile.

Neil turned in fear, and began to run to the school.

Yes, thank god Neil actually was useful for something other thing a good laugh everyday.

Anything to get out of talking with Bella, I haven't done that since we were about five, that's when I first felt a connection with Bella, but I just ignored it.

I quickly grabbed a hold of Neil by the shoulder, and lifted him off the ground with no trouble.

Neil squirmed a little, looking as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"No Paul, come on not today." I begged, and I just snickered.

After giving a random locker a good kick making it come open I stuffed Neil inside, and shut it quickly.

"What do you think you're doing to my locker?" A voice said behind me, and I turned t glare at who ever said that, ready to fight, but I quickly stood down as I saw it was Bella, with Jacob right behind her with a glare at me.

I stuttered a little at that.

"Oh sorry, didn't know this was you're locker." I said, and gave the locker another kick, causing the door to come flying open, and Neil to fall out on the floor.

Everyone laughed around us at this, and Neil quickly got up, and ran.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be such a bully you know." She said as she put her books into the locker.

I was shocked by this, no one ever had the guts to tell me this to my face. Bella was braver then I gave her credit for.

"Just finding myself some cheap entertainment." I said smoothly.

Bella looked at me now her big brown eyes locking on mine, and for the first time ever I met her gaze and held it.

Suddenly heat began to pour into me, traveling to every inch of my body with burning passion. All the things I've listed as important had been set to flames, and something new was put in it's place. Something strong, and something I would never be able to get rid of.

Fuck.

I harshly turned around, and stomped off to look for Sam.

This could not be fucking happening. Not to me. I have to stop this some how.

There was no way Bella and me would ever become something, it just isn't right, plus Jacob already hates me, now he'd try and kill me in my god damn sleep.

No I can't let this happen.

***PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I update***


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul's Pov**

"Come on Paul, just go to the party, we haven't been out to a good party forever." Jared said with a desperate look to me.

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head stubbornly.

"Hell no, I'm not going…" I said with a glare, as I looked down.

It has been a long week, and ever since the imprint I have done my very best to stay completely away from Bella, I even skipped a few days of school and stayed home, but nothing was working, no matter were I was I could see her, she was in my every thought, I could feel what she was feeling, and I was falling for her hard.

Fuck my life.

Why did I have to imprint on the one girl in the school who doesn't want me, the one who plays the hard to get card, the most beautiful girl I knew I could never have. All the other girls were easy, and ass ugly. But Bella was different, and I knew that, everyone knew that, that's why she was so popular here, she was popular because of who she is, an angel, beautiful, kind, and sweet.

God damn it she even is ruining my macho.

"Come on why not?" Sam asked raising a brow at me.

Paul growled lowly at them.

"Because I'm busy, I have a life you know." I said throwing them annoyed looks.

They both looked at each other now and rolled eyes, suddenly Sam began to run up to Billy's house, Jared pulling me with him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growled, and struggled against his hold, the last thing I should be doing is going near Bella. But I couldn't keep my heart from fluttering at the thought.

I gulped as I took in her form, sitting on her porch in short shorts, and a pink tube top. Today had been one of the warmest days of the year.

I felt love, and lust mix inside me, I could tell which one was stronger, which was something I had never experienced before, it was always one or the other, but with Bella I was feeling so much of both I became in a daze of mixed feelings.

Bella looked down to us with big sunglasses on that didn't show even a little bit of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello boys, looking for Jacob or something?" She asked, sliding her sunglasses up and to the top of her head, making my insides twist as I took in her eyes.

Just as beautiful as ever, and I began to feel warmth, and sparks crackle through me, making me smile.

"No actually we're here to talk with you." Jared said with a grin, and I glanced at him.

"Alright, what do you want then?" She asked, sliding down from the porch, and landing in front of us.

My eyes roamed her body, taking in her complete perfection, and feeling myself growing hard.

I can't freaking believe my luck, the one and only girl that can make me hard with out even looking at me, and I imprinted on her. I was going to be so weak when it came to her, I hated it, but at the same time I yearned for it.

"Are you going to Stacie, and Connie's party tonight?" Sam wondered,

Bella sighed, but nodded.

"Yes, I promised her I'd come to this one." She said with a small smile.

Shit, there is no way I could miss this party now.

Sam, and Jared smirked at me, before looking back at Bella."So are we, well Jared and I are at least, are you Paul?" Sam wondered with a grin to me now.

I growled lowly to them in annoyance.

"Yeah.." I said reluctantly.

Bella smiled at me now, and I felt my heart spring, and I wanted badly to press my lips to hers it almost hurt.

"Do you happen to have a date to the party, because, I'm taking Kim, Sam's taking Emily, you know.." Jared said with a grin to me.

I glared at them in horror, and embarrassment, I was going to kill these two as soon as Bella is no longer in sight.

Bella flushed at this, looking down a little.

"Umm no I don't…" She mumbled, and I felt the pit of my stomach clench. I couldn't stop myself from speaking out now.

"Wanna come with me.. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but…" I stuttered nervously, and I mentally hit myself, since when is it hard for me to ask a girl out, it always comes naturally to me.

Sam, and Jared noticed, and snickered lowly.

But as Bella's brown eyes went to mine I realized that her eyes were just as warm, and tender as I knew mine had turned.

"I would love to." She said slowly smiling, and I beamed in surprise, and victory.

She said yes to me! No one else!

"Great, I'll see you at seven babe." I said with a wink to her, regaining my smoothness.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do me a favor, and leave you're cheesy nicknames at home tonight." She laughed, and jumped back onto her porch.

I snickered at this, noticing her face did get a little pinker.

"Sure thing doll, see you then." He said wagging my brows at her, making her giggle. This filled me with a happiness I didn't even know existed, and as we turned and walked away Sam and Jared spoke.

"You owe us big time dude." Jared laughed, and I glared at them both. But to tell you the truth I actually was grateful.

Maybe this finally would be the night I would tell Bella how I felt, but something was telling me deeply inside me, that I should hold back on telling her, at nleast until Jacob turns… how would she take all this, would she think I'm a monster.. No I can't tell her what I am.. At least not yet, she isn't ready, I should just focus on trying to hint my feelings to her. I don't know why but after Bella had agreed to come with me tonight I found myself in a new feeling, I had a different out look on everything now, I'm in love with Bella Black, and now I know it for sure.

**Review, I think ten reviews will help my update this thing faster. So please don't hesitate to share you're thoughts.**


End file.
